Destiny's Hand
by kissmekent
Summary: After Because I Loved Her. the USS Enterprise has left earth after their encounter with Nero, they are off on a new mission. In a universe where Spock and Uhura are engaged, family members are aboard and causing trouble, and Dr. Carol Marcus is aboard!
1. Prologue

**Destiny's Hand**

**Prologue**

Despite the change in the time line due to the appearance Nero, his ship and crew, and Spock Prime, it is funny how some people find themselves in each other's lives despite these changes. James Tiberius Kirk was the Captain of the Enterprise, Commander Spock her First Officer, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy the Chief Medical Officer, Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott is Chief Engineer despite his trip to an Hoth like planet because of an incident involving Admiral Archer's prize beagle, Lt. Nyota Uhura as Communications officer, Ensign Pavlov Chekov as Navigator, and Ensign Hikaru Sulu as helmsman. Even though each person got there under different circumstances they found themselves aboard the USS Enterprise.

Due to Captain Kirk's experience as a child, being left on earth while his mother served in Starfleet after his father died, he knew how hard it can be on both parent and child to be separated for an extended period of time. Therefore he proposed to Starfleet that they allow those serving aboard a Starfleet for long periods of time to bring their spouses and children with them. So today the USS Enterprise, newly built with the capacity of carrying 500 people, would leave Earth carrying 350 members of Starfleet, 100 of who are married to each other, 200 children under 16, and 50 civilians either brought on because they were married to a member of Starfleet, or have a skill required, like teachers, a psychiatrist, pediatricians along with civilians scientists.

Their first mission was to escort the envoy of Vulcan ships to the New Vulcan Colony. Spock Prime, who was allowed a look around the Enterprise for old times' sake was pleased to see Dr. Carol Marcus, who had chosen Pediatrics instead of Genetics in this timeline, aboard the enterprise. While Spock Prime's memory of the events were fuzzy, he remembered that Dr. David Marcus, Kirk's son, was killed… and hoped that if they found the same connection here as before, that Kirk would be able to know his son growing up, and that David's life wouldn't be cut short.

He noticed that while changes were very apparent, like Spock and Uhura's blossoming romance and the destruction of Vulcan, the people that he had spent the best years of his life around had found their way into each other's lives despite all of the changes that had occurred. While illogical, it seemed as though destiny may have a hand in their lives.

TBC…

A/N: That's my prologue. While it is in the same 'verse as my story 'Because I Loved Her' I will try to incorporate more of the characters. For those of you familiar with the Original Series, any favorite story lines? I'll probably incorporate Khan ("Star Seed"), but have not seen all of the episodes… and I will definitely incorporate original story lines. Any favorite bad guys (I was thinking of Spock's half brother)… any other ideas? I look forward to your input!


	2. New Vulcan

**Destiny's Hand**

**Chapter 1: New Vulcan**

Spock Prime stood on the bridge of the Enterprise, looking down on the planet that the elders including himself had chosen as their new home. While not as hot or dry as Vulcan, the atmosphere contained the same balance of oxygen and nitrogen as Vulcan and the soil had the proper nutrients to support the majority of the plants native of Vulcan. While they did have food sequencers, bringing their plants with them, that had been living on the Vulcan Embassy on earth, was a way of bringing home with them.

But for Spock, this bridge was more home to him than any one planet, and he had never imagined to ever be able to come back here. "Ambassador," the voice of his good friend said behind him, "We're ready to start bringing people down to the surface."

"Thank you. I was just… saying goodbye." He sighed, "I spent twenty years on this bridge with people who became my family."

Kirk smirked, "Any advice?"

"Create a balance between your human emotions and instincts and Spock's logic. It will serve you both well in the future."

Meanwhile the younger Spock was helping people unload their ships and set up the dwellings that they will need. He was surprised when six Vulcans approaching him, "Spock."

"How may I be off assistance?"

"It has come to our attention that in addition to your decision to continue serving in Starfleet, you are intending to join with a human."

"I am."

"That is not logical." The older woman asked, "When there are so many people lost we need every member of the Vulcan race to add to our population, why are you diluting the Vulcan blood with that of a human?"

"Lt. Uhura and I have not discussed the possibility of children. When we do it will be a decision made with many things in mind."

"Commander Spock," Uhura said, hearing the end of Spock's explanation, "I have the inventory of the supplies… what's that about children?"

"The elders were discussing continuing the Vulcan lineage, and I assured them that any children we had would be the result of a logical decision."

"And a lot of human passion." Uhura said, simply to get a rise out of the logical passion."

Spock introduced Uhura with the elders, "Uhura is our communications officer, as well as my future mate." The reason that he instilled this point was the same reason that he had turned down his acceptance to the Vulcan Science Academy and announced his decision to join Starfleet, because he wanted to show these arrogant men that their expectations had no bearing on his life.

The sole woman among the elders nodded, "Greetings Lieutenant. I have heard of your ability of foreign languages. That ability can often be the difference between friendship and war."

"Thank you." Uhura said, uncertain whether this was a compliment or not.

The younger Vulcan asked, "Lt. Uhura, is it common for spouses to co-habitat aboard a Starfleet vessel?"

"As much as possible. Obviously if two married people are needed on two different vessels, they would have to have a long distance relationship."

"And children? I have heard that Starfleet is allowing the children of the service people aboard the Enterprise. Would you keep your children aboard a ship so often in danger?"

"We are on a peaceful mission of exploration," Spock answered. "Lt. Uhura, we are now ready to bring the remaining people down to the surface along with their supplies to the settlement site."

Once all of the Vulcans were settled, the Enterprise prepared to leave for their mission. Spock and Uhura were finishing up setting up Sarek's dwelling, "Spock," Sarek said, "I see that you have chosen your path."

"I have father," Spock answered, "Lt. Uhura and I will be married on Earth when we return. Can we count on your presence at the ceremony?"

"Our people need me here," Sarek was trying to appear stoic, "But I suppose, human ceremonies only last a day, I suppose they could spare me for a short period of time."

"We will appreciate your presence, Father." Spock answered in like form.

"And your mother would want me to be there for us both."

Uhura had been listening to the whole conversation, and Spock could tell that she was happy for him for the rebuilding of his relationship with his father, and was trying to hold back her human expressions of her emotions for his sake, "My parents will enjoy to meet you Sarek. And my siblings, and cousins, aunts, uncles, they will all be there and be very curious about my fiancé's family."

When the crew of the Enterprise had said their goodbyes and good lucks to the Vulcan people on they tried to rebuild their great civilization, when Kirk finally had the ability to speak with all of the crew and other passengers of the USS Enterprise, "Welcome. To all of you I hope that you have a good time aboard the Enterprise. We are welcoming 100 children of our members of Starfleet. I want to remind you that you can only be in the living areas unless escorted by an authorized member of Starfleet. But I am sure that your teachers will be able to answer all of your questions about the ship that you are now living on."

Sulu and Chekov were together on the bridge listening to Kirk, "What do you think?" Sulu asked. "About having kids aboard a starship?"

"Weal, zhey may need to bring ahord a psink to deal wit all the family dramas."

"A sink?"

"Shhrriinnk." Chekov sounded out.

"Oh! Shrink, yeah, to deal with spouse problems, and growing kid angst. Lord knows my family had enough issues, what with three generations in one house, and we weren't confined to a space ship."

"Vood you have children aboard a starship?"

"It's hard to say without having kids. However, it would be nice to be able to stay on a starship and not miss years of your child's life. God knows, I've missed three out of five of my niece's life so far."

"Zoo have a zeice?"

"Yeah, my older sister's kid. She's a great kid. I gave her a toy version of the Enterprise when I found out I'd be assigned here permanently… she loved it."

"I am zee oldest. It is good to get zis chance at zuch a voung age." Chekov said, "Although, it took me mother time to akzept her bawby in space."

"Yeah, I get a lot of letters from my mother wanting to know how her 'baby is doing!'"

"I know exactly vhat you mean!" Chekov said.

Behind them, Uhura smiled. They were her fellow classmates, but until recently had spent so much time focused on her academics, but had never gotten to know any of them beyond her roommate and her lover. In a time of such loss, she had learned that it all counted for absolutely nothing without people to share it with. She vowed at that moment to get to know her fellow workers on the bridge, and yes the new Captain… perhaps he could surprise her.

TBC…

A/N: What do you think? In the next chapter we'll begin on the Enterprise's first mission into the unknown… What should their first encounter be? I'd love your input! Thanks for reading, I love your reviews!


	3. Surprise Parties and Dreams

**Destiny's Hand**

**Chapter 2: Surprise Parties and Dreams**

Nyota was so happy, she and Spock were engaged. The only thing they had to do to make it more official was to tell the Captain. 'Captain,' she thought to herself. That was something she'd never thought to be calling Kirk! So here she was with Spock going to tell the Captain about their happy news. "Captain, may we have a word with you?" she asked when reaching Kirk on the bridge. They had an hour before being officially on duty.

Once in the privacy of the Captain's ready room, Spock started off their reason for being there, "We would like to inform you that we have been pursuing a relationship."

"Yeah, you two making out in the transporter room was a big clue." Kirk said laughing. "And the fact that the two of you are sharing Spock's quarters. Any reason why you're telling me this now?"

"Starfleet regulations state that any changes in an officer's personal life need to be disclosed to their Captain." Spock responded.

"I had thought that you were telling me because we were friends." Kirk said, feeling a little disappointed.

Uhura sighed, "You will of course be welcome to come to the wedding, Captain."

"In that case, Congratulations. I am sure that you two will be very happy together."

That evening when the day bridge crew was getting off duty, and going down to the mess for their evening meal. Spock and Uhura took extra care to act simply as two colleagues while on duty, but the moment they were off duty, they surprised everyone by holding hands on their way to the mess hall.

Right before they got there, Bones stopped them from entering, "So, you two are tying the knot. You be sure before you do that that it's what you want. I thought that my ex-wife was happy, and then she filed for divorce getting everything including my daughter."

Spock stood upright, unsure of what to say. Uhura, he noticed, never had such qualms', "Bones, I know that you were hurt and I can't imagine having a child of mine taken away from me, but I can assure you that I would never to that to Spock. I know that you are just trying to help, so thank you. And your ex-wife sounds like an absolute bitch!"

Bones surprised them by smiling and answering, "Why thank you, that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me. Care to join me at dinner?"

They nodded and followed McCoy into the mess to hear, "Surprise!" from a room full of smiling people.

Uhura looked at McCoy, "You were stalling!" she accused him.

"Yup, congratulations you two." Spock saw Uhura smile and it filled his heart with joy. They ended up spending their evening eating and laughing, well Uhura laughed, he still felt too selfcontious expressing his emotions in such a vocal manner. But as he got to know his fellow crew members, he was glad for his chosen path. Scotty was witty and while he enjoyed Scotch a little too much, he seemed to be quick on his feet and had a miracle touch when it came to his chosen field of engineering.

Chekov and Sulu were quickly becoming best friends and despite their cultural differences had much in common. They were both the first in their families to join Starfleet, both had overprotective mothers who wrote them way too many letters in their opinion ( they didn't know how lucky they were) thought Spock, and they were both ensigns assigned to the bridge, the only two during their shift.

And Kirk, well it seemed that he had orchestrated this whole surprise party. He was a good captain, which was surprising to him. And Spock found that the two of them made a good pair as Captain and XO of the Enterprise. Kirk cared about the people on his ship and was constantly being their advocates, and he often had ideas that while unorthodox had more often than not proved successful. Meanwhile he, Spock was logical, liked the rules but found human behavior confusing at times. Even Nyota was puzzling some of the time (although, according to Lt. Simpson from engineering, who was married to Nurse Chapel, women were a mystery that men would never solve). So between Kirk and himself they were able to balance the two things together. Perhaps that's what Spock Prime had meant?

He could see a friendship developing between Jim and himself. Meanwhile, Uhura was becoming more outgoing and was socializing with her fellow crew members. Uhura was in the corner with Dr. Carol Marcus, the new Pediatrician, and Lt. Shannon O'Malley, the new head of security. Spock was pleased with her as head of security. O'Malley was half belthazoid, and so she could sense the emotions in others and determine whether another ship or person intended anything threatening. All in all, the new crew of the Enterprise was coming together in a way that would serve them all.

The next morning at breakfast, Uhura was all smiles, "I had a dream last night," She explained. "We were in Golden Gate Park, and we had a daughter. She was about three and she had your eyes and ears, my hair and skin tone. She was giggling, and she was on the swings and kept saying, 'higher, daddy, higher.'" She smiled again, "Do you think we can? Have a child I mean."

"Logically, it would be possible for us to reproduce. My parents were able to conceive, that should mean that we are compatable. And internally with the exception of my green blood, my organs, skeletal system and muscles are more human than they are Vulcan. However I do not wish to risk your health. My mother almost died during her one and only pregnancy. The copper in my blood was poisoning her."

"Being pregnant and giving birth is risky no matter the factors involved." Uhura argued, "And our child will only be one-quarter Vulcan. So, logically, I will be in less danger than your mother was."

"I would like to ask Dr. McCoy's opinion before we start attempting for a child." Spock insisted.

Uhura nodded, smiling, "Of course, of course we can, but I should warn you, if we try for one, there are good odds that we'll get two. My mother is a twin and I have two younger sisters, identical twins."

Uhura was pleased at the 'Indeed' look that she found on Spock's face. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or terrified!

For Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, this morning was one for the books. First he cuts himself shaving, and now he's in sickbay because a technical glitch in the food sequencer put coconut on his oatmeal instead of brown sugar, and by the time he realized what was happening, he was starting to get hives all over.

When he got to Sickbay, he knew that he was probably going to get one of those horrible hypo injections but he could feel his through starting to close up. However McCoy looked like he had his hands full with three apprentice crewmen from engineering who looked like they'd gotten some nasty burns.

Kirk turned around to see who else was available, when he ran into Dr. Marcus, "Wow, you look awful" she spit out harshly.

Kirk could barely speak, what with his neck puffing up in allergic reaction, "Coconut… allergic."

"You injected Coconut, which you are allergic to?" At a nod she pushed him into a bed.

"Wait… Pedi…" Kirk tried to spit out.

"I can treat adults too. Sit down, I'll get you some Benadryl."

A few seconds later he was tensing up for the pain from the hypo into his neck, but he didn't feel the pain usually associated with the hypo. Ten minutes after getting the Benadryl, he had recovered enough to speak normally. "Thanks, you sure have the touch, I didn't feel a thing."

"Thanks, it helps when you treat children. Most have a low tolerance for pain."

"So, Dr. Marcus, would you like to get a drink sometime? When I'm not suffering from an allergic reaction, that is."

Dr. Marcus smiled. She was a civilian and not restricted as much by Starfleet regulations, "I would love to."

Kirk left sickbay with a bounce in his step. He hadn't been with a woman since before the Kobayashi Maru 'incident' and was afraid that he'd lost his touch.

"What are you doing?" the voice of bones said behind him.

"About what?"

"Asking out one of my doctors, the only Pediatrician. Without her, I'd have to deal with the runny noses and scraped knees that comes with having 100 rugrats aboard, and you are not going to sleep with her and then run away, breaking her heart. Then she'll leave, leaving me with the annoying midgets to deal with!"

"Relax, Bones, we're going out for a drink…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you too well. Just make sure that in the end she doesn't hate you so much she has to leave this part of the galaxy to get away from you." Bones finished, stomping back to his domain that was sickbay.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am going slowly with the pregnancy thing. I figured that by the 23rd century the birth control methods will by almost fool proof (and with Nyota being quasi - military, even today military personnel get a birth control shot good for months), I figured she is conscious enough of her own career to make sure she won't get pregnant by accident. But that doesn't mean I can't play with her a little. And the idea for the dream… my mother had a dream before she got pregnant with me that she had a daughter named Rebecca Ann, and that's how I got my name, and the idea for that sequence. Also, I'm trying to get a little romance between Kirk and Dr. Marcus what do you think? I love your reviews!!!!


	4. Trouble Part 1

**Destiny's Hand**

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

They had been in space for a month when the Enterprise finally got a chance to rest, at a thriving trading space station. Spock had a special outing planned. He would have liked to present Nyota with his mother's ring, but it had vanished along with his whole world. But he had promised himself for his own sake as well as Nyota's that he would not dwell on what could have been and look forward to what he still had.

"Nyota, the Captain has stated that the crew may take turns down at the space station. I have a question. Some Earth customs involve the male partner surprising his future mate with a ring and others have the couple choosing the engagement ring together. Which custom do you follow?"

"You don't have to buy me a ring." Nyota insisted.

"Is it not customary for the prospective husband to purchase this form of jewelry?"

"It is an ancient custom when the man placed his mark of ownership on his bride as his property. It wasn't even until halfway through the 20th century that men started wearing wedding rings as well. I would like to think of our relationship as a partnership, yes?"

"Yes, an equal partnership is logical and the basis of Vulcan marriages as well."

"That means that we share in the economic cost of an engagement ring." She stopped, "Unless that would make you feel insulted some way by me paying for my own ring."

"On the contrary, sharing equally in a partnership is very logical. Why would a man not accept the help of a partner financially… is not your pride as contributor equally important?"

Nyota smiled, "You are so strange… and so wonderful." Spock was then rewarded by a large kiss that showed him just how wonderful she thought he was. They were both in great moods when they arrived at the bridge, reluctantly letting go of each other's hands to go to their stations.

James T. Kirk was currently planning an outing of his own with Dr. Marcus. Thanks to their demanding positions aboard the Enterprise they had only managed to have two official dates in the past month. An evening involving alcohol and Karaoke, and two weeks later a dinner that was interrupted by an epidemic of stomach flu among some of the older children that required Carol's attention. And now Kirk was determined that their short allotted time aboard the space station would be memorable.

When their shift was over, Kirk saw Spock and Uhura leaving together, "Lt. Uhura? Could I speak with you privately in my ready room?"

Uhura had a confused look on her face, but nodded, told Spock she'd meet him afterward, and followed Kirk off the bridge. "The reason I asked you here is, well, I am interested in Dr. Marcus… we have plans to go to the Space Station… but…"

"You have no idea what she'd like to do."

"Yeah. You're friends… what does she like?"

"You know that you could simply ask Carol what she would want to do."

"I know, but I want to be able to surprise her."

"Well, I know that Dr. Marcus loves animals, and this is the first time since she left for college that she's lived somewhere that allows pets. You could find out if there were any animals for sale on the Space Station that would make a good pet."

Kirk smiled, "Thanks, Uhura. So, you have any plans with Spock?"

"Yes." She said. She wasn't going to elaborate, but thought that being friendly couldn't hurt, "We are going to pick out an engagement ring, if anyone is selling Jewelry on the Space Station right now."

Kirk smiled, "Congrats… so you two are going with human customs."

"So far, we are going to try and merge our two customs."

The next morning Spock and Uhura were allotted three hours of leave. When they beamed onto the Space Station, they entered to a buzzing market filled with booths filled with wares and Starfleet personnel and their children enjoying their time away from their normal environment. It was clear that this rush of people was overwhelming the Space Station's employees, but there were smiles on all their faces that told Uhura that they didn't mind.

Spock and Nyota strolled their way around the circular hall that was the public part of the space station, and they found only one Jewelry store, Kukukachoo Jewelers. Spock could tell that the name make Nyota a little wary about finding any legitimate diamond engagement rings. When they walked in, the one person in the store was an Andorian wearing a human suit that was vintage early 21st century. "Welcome, to my little store, what can I offer to you, beautiful lady?"

Spock stood up straight, "We are interested in purchasing a ring with a diamond on it."

"An engagement, am I right? I've heard about that human tradition, the male declares his love by giving the female a diamond engagement ring. Congratulations, but I was unaware that Vulcans share in this custom."

"My mother was human, and my intended and I wish to blend our cultures. Now, we wish to see what you currently have available."

Meanwhile Kirk was getting ready to surprise Carol when Spock and Uhura returned. He had contacted the Space Station and found that they had a pet store which had a large selection of pets including some from earth. However, just as he was going to meet Carol, he got a page for him to go to Sickbay, "What now." He groaned to himself. With that he turned and headed to Sickbay.

"All right, what happened?" Kirk said.

"Well, these kids were playing 'Kingons and Romulans' and they fell down a crawlspace in engineering, and I've got lots of scrapes bruises, a broken wrist, and two broken legs, not all on the same kid though thank god, but I would suggest that you call their parents and increase security around restricted areas."

"But they'll be alright, right?" Kirk asked, worried about the children that were here because of him.

"Yeah they'll be find, they're mostly just scared of what they're parents will do when they come down."

"All right, Kirk to Ensign O'Toole, come down to sickbay." When she arrived he continued, "Some of the children got hurt while messing around in restricted areas. Would you please get their names, and contact their parents. I'm due to go down to the Space Station in a few hours. Bones said that he'll be finished treating the kids by then. Tell the parents of our trouble makers that I will speak with all of them at 1800 hours."

Ensign O'Toole, who was an administrative officer, nodded, "Yes sir."

Kirk walked out of Sickbay, and had enough time to talk with his head of security before meeting Dr. Carol Marcus. At 1300 hours Dr. Carol Marcus and Captain James T. Kirk were standing in the transporter room. He watched as Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura beamed back onto the ship, and the latter was sporting a diamond engagement ring. Kirk wondered how the search went but his mind quickly went back to his own plans.

"Enjoy your time, Captain," Spock said, "I will care for the ship."

"Until I get back, Commander," Kirk said, "Would you please work with the head of security about increasing security around restricted areas. A bunch of kids got hurt today because they were where they weren't supposed to be. I'm dealing with them and their parents when I get back, but we need to prevent a repeat of today's events."

"Indeed." Spock said.

Normally, Kirk would have stayed on the ship but he realized that the other officers on the ship allowed him to delegate and that he should be able to have a few hours to himself, and besides, Bones was still treating the kids, "Shall we, Carol, I have a surprise for you."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the pet store on the Space Station, and Carol's eyes widened showing the joy. "How did you know that I wanted to get a pet, wait, can I get a pet?"

"Yes, Starfleet allows pets that are 25 pounds or less aboard the Starfleet, but limits it to one pet per crewman."

"You're getting me a pet!" Carol's eyes looked at the storefront windows that displayed many different animals from many different worlds. Kirk had thought to get Carol a puppy or a kitten. At least those he was sure that they had the ability to sequence the proper food and would be sure that it would be safe. When they walked in, Kirk saw a puppy in one of the cages marked, "Dog, earth, the same dog that an Earth Admiral had 100 years ago." It looked like a beagle.

When they walked in the owner approached them, "Welcome, welcome, what can I offer you. I have pets from dozens of world. Zabrethan Xingers, those are from Katcha II," And he went on. Carol ohhed and ahhed and occasionally, yucked, at the animals. Right before the man got to the dog that Kirk thought would be perfect, the man announced, "And this is a Tribble…"

TBC…

A/N: A few reviewers wanted the tribbles to be in this version of the Star Trek verse, so here they are. It's getting late and I have school in the morning , so I'll just say, happy reviewing and I look forward to reading all of your lovely thoughts on the story!


	5. Trouble Part 2

**Destiny's Hand**

**Chapter 4: Trouble Part 2**

"_Now what type of ring are we looking for?" The Andorian in the corny suit asked._

_Uhura looked around. She knew a slime ball when she saw one and knew that she had to stay cool in order to get a good deal. "What have you got?"_

"_Why don't you come over here, little lady?" The blue skinned man led them over to the glass counters. "I've got rings from all over the galaxy."_

_Uhura looked into the glass case casually. One ring caught her eye. It had a platinum band and a single diamond that was reasonably sized without being ostentatious. There were other rings that were more expensive, but they were gaudy, and weird looking. She knew at that moment that that ring, that looked like an antique 20__th__ century engagement ring. _

"_I don't know." She said, staying casual, "They all look pretty expensive. What about that one?" She pointed out the one she had in mind._

_The man picked up the one she had in mind, "Good choice. It's simple and accentuates the beauty you naturally have."_

_Spock could see a slime ball in this Andorian as well. "What properties are in the ring? Is the setting secure?"_

"_The band is made of an element called Platinum and the rock is something humans call diamonds. The setting is of the best craftsmanship, don't worry, this ring will last you for generations!"_

_Uhura sighed, "I'm not sure. Spock, did you bring your tri-corder?" _

"_Indeed." Spock said, "Will you allow me to scan the item?" He asked the Andorrian._

"_Go ahead."_

_Spock scanned the Tri-Corder, and the reader said that the metal was indeed Platinum, and according to the tricorder the metal had been mined in the 1950s Earth, as well as the diamond was. And according to their records it was manufactured by the Tiffany jewelry company in the late 1950s and originally sold in 1960. He raised an eyebrow to Nyota who was reading the results with him. He could tell that she was holding back a smile so that the merchant wouldn't know that he was selling a priceless ring for $200, just because the diamond was smaller._

"_We'll take it!" Nyota said. And they bought the ring before he could raise his price._

Back on the Enterprise, Spock couldn't think about how happy he was with the progression of his relationship with Nyota. He had to deal with human children who had found their way into Engineering and go injured as a consequence. "Lt. O'Malley, make sure to station your security people outside the entrance to restricted areas like Engineering. Mr. Scott, you and Lt. O'Malley will work together at increasing security measures. Perhaps a force field around entrances that could prevent any such inadvertent disobedience again."

"Yes, sir." O'Malley and Scotty said.

Meanwhile Jim and Carol were still at the pet shop, and Kirk was trying to convince Carol to get a dog instead of the ball of fur called the Tribble. "What does it do?" He asked the pet store owner.

"It gives you love."

"Let me get this straight, the pet that purs, and eats and nothing else, Carol why don't you get the Beagle. It's just like the dog that Admiral Archer had on the NX-01!"

Carol sighed, "I think you're right, a dog will probably be better. At least I know how to care for it and Bones probably has basic knowledge of its physiology and could treat it if got sick." She looked at the pet store owner, "Tell me about the dog."

"He's ten weeks old. His mother came here with a trader that couldn't keep it about a month ago. I don't know much more than that."

Kirk looked at Carol, "We could get Bones to make sure his health is okay." He looked over at the pet owner, "Do you mind if we take the puppy to my ship, so that we can get our doctor to look at him?"

"Sure," The man with spiky orange hair said, "If you purchase the dog first."

20 minutes later, the loving couple beamed back onto the ship with one Beagle puppy, and about $200 worth of food, a dog bed and lots of chew toys. Kirk had to say that the pet owner made a killing off of them. "Oh, I love him, thanks Jimmy!" Carol said. "He is so cute!" She was holding the little puppy and Kirk was laden down with everything else.

"I'm glad that you like him. Let's get this stuff to your quarters and then we can get the dog a physical."

"I can do it."

"You sure, I can ask Bones."

"You know what he'll say…"

"Dam it Jim, I'm a Doctor not a Veterinarian!"

"Come on, Bones, Carol said that she'd give the dog the physical, she just needs the space in Sickbay to do it."

"All right, you just make sure to clean up after the mutt." Just then Carol came in with the Puppy, "Amazing, something so small has the potential for such destruction."

Carol rolled her eyes and put the puppy on the sick bay bed and took out the medical tricorder. "Now let's see how you're doing…"

"How does he look?"

"Well, for one, 'he' is a she!"

"Oh, so how is she?"

"Well as far as I can tell she's a healthy 10 week old Beagle Puppy. I can't see any signs of disease, or any genetic defects; looks like our baby is really healthy."

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"Well, I thought that we should have a cool name from Greek Mythology. Not a god, but… what about Pandora?"

"Like Pandora's box, the girl who let all the ills into the world."

"Yeah, it's a cool name!"

"All right, Pandora it is, hey another P!"

"What?"

Admiral Archer had a beagle named Porthos."

Carol smiled, "We have a baby dog named Pandora!" She said, Kirk smiled as Carol leaned in and James smiled as she kissed him in a way that he hadn't been kissed before.

"Wow!" Kirk said. "Where've you been hiding that skill?"

"Just waiting until you earned it." Carol said, "Thank you for Pandora. Want to meet for dinner?"

"Sure, I've got to meet with the parents of those troublemakers…"

"Alright, see you after that."

It was 1730 and Kirk had to meet the parents of the kids who got into Engineering, he left Carol with Pandora. Spock was on the bridge, so he went to talk with Spock to see how things were going.

"Mr. Spock, I have heard good things about your implemented security."

"Indeed, Mr. Scott has begun setting up force fields that allow people with the proper clearance to go through, and stop those without clearance from going through. It creates a solid like barrier but won't shock them or anything."

"Great, but how will it know who has clearance?"

"I have created these chest badges that contain a highly advanced microchip that contains the person's security clearance. I can manufacture one for every person onboard with their specialized clearance according to their work responsibilities."

"Great, keep working on that. Make Sickbay and Engineering personnel's first, then command, and then the rest. Get all the people you need to finish it as quickly as possible. You can start on that, but first we need to meet with the troublemaker's parents."

"Indeed."

1800 hours came and the six crew members who were the parents of the injured kids showed up. "Now, I'm sure you know why I asked you here. Your children were only playing, I understand that, but because they were in an unauthorized area, they got hurt. I am the Captain and responsible for everyone on this ship. Therefore, the children will have to be reprimanded just like any other member of the crew. Mr. Spock, do you think you can arrange it."

"Indeed." He said, "The children will never disobey anyone again."

One of the kids parents, a Astrophysicist, Dr. Sam Lawson stepped forward. "I understand. My son understands that he is responsible for his actions and has to live with the consequences. Believe me, he will receive Mr. Spock's punishment and my own." The other parents nodded.

Once everything was organized, Kirk and Spock were officially off duty. The 2nd officer, Lt. Commander O'Neill had the night shift on the bridge tonight along with Ensign Sulu and Lt. Marcus on the comm. Because of the quiet night with a third of the crew on the space station, Kirk and Spock were both looking forward to meals with their ladies.

Nyota was in her quarters, and she had set up a candle lit dinner. Just as she was lighting the candles, her doorbell rang. Smiling she opened the door, "Hello, lover!"

TBC…

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the Tribbles, I didn't feel like dealing with 'hundreds of tribbles thousands of tribbles, millions and billions and zillions of tribbles.' (there's a children's book called millions of cats ( the line in the book is the same but with cats instead of tribbles). I look forward to your reviews!


	6. Waking Up

**Destiny's Hand**

**Chapter 5: Waking Up**

The USS Enterprise was in the middle of nowhere when the alert came on that indicated that there was another ship in the vicinity. "Report." Kirk demanded.

Spock, diligently at his post, was the first to answer, "I don't recognize the design but based on its energy systems its been out here for at least two hundred years, possibly longer."

"Uhura, any sort of distress call?"

"Negative captain."

Spock stood up straight, "I am reading two… no three biosigns within the ship, one is very small. I think that one of the lifeforms is pregnant."

"What sort of power does the ship have left."

"Minimal. The two individuals must be in stasis."

"Is it safe to beam them aboard."

Spock shook his head, "I would not recommend it. We should try going aboard. It is hard to read what is going aboard from here."

"All right," Kirk said, "Spock, Uhura, you're with me," He opened the comm channel, "Scotty to the Bridge."

"Aye, Captain."

"Meet us in Transporter Room 3, wear a space suit. Sulu, you have the comm, Chekov, I want you in the transporter room in case something goes wrong."

"Aye Captain." They all said.

The five crew members made their way to Transporter Room 3 and were beamed in sealed suits onto the strange ship. What they saw shocked them. There was air in the ship but it was old and stale. Whatever the ship had for life support it had long since stopped working. In the captain's chair was the mummified body of some alien creature that none of them could identify from site. It wasn't human or any other species that they were familiar with.

Spock took out his tricorder, "He's been dead for anywhere between 200 and 300 years."

"Then where's the life signs you found earlier?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked at the tricorder, "They're in the rear of the ship, this way."

They followed Spock to what looked like the ship's cargo hold and found what the strange alien was carrying, there was five stasis pods all in a row. Two were empty, one was cracked and it was clear that the inhabitant died some time ago. The last two pods however were two humans, a male and a female.

Kirk looked to Spock, "How are they still alive, if the ship's been out here for hundreds of years, wouldn't they have died of old age by now?"

"It appears that the stasis pods slow the aging process so that if someone has to take a trip that takes centuries to complete, the inhabitants would age only days over centuries. So, even though these two people were born centuries ago, they've barely aged in all that time." Spock stopped, looked at the tricorder again. "Wait, she is human, but he… he's half human and half of an alien species that I've never seen before."

"But he looks completely human." Uhura said. "And you said that this ship's been out here since the early 21st century, earth hadn't made contact with any alien races then, or even gone past the moon in manned spacecraft. How is that possible?"

Kirk wanted to know the same thing, "Uhura, why don't you go back to the bridge and try to find out who the pilot was… and what he was."

"Yes sir."

"Spock, Scotty, let's see if there's a way to get environmental controls back on and wake up our two guests. They're probably our best source of information in all this."

It took two hours but the environmental controls of the ancient ship was working. So next, Kirk had Bones and his medical team come over to be there if any medical attention was needed when they woke up the two individuals. The two were both Caucasian with black hair. They were wearing jeans, cotton shirts, and leather jackets. Kirk suspected that they were married. They were both wearing a single ring on one hand and the female was about two months pregnant.

"Scotty, Spock, how are we doing?"

Spock stood up. "With Lt. Uhura's help, we have determined that the captain on the bridge abducted the three individuals as specimens in the year 2009, earth time. He was planning on dissecting them to learn more about humans."

"What happened to him?" Kirk asked.

"It looked like there was a computer failure when he was caught in a asteroid field. There was damage to the ship that affected the life support of the ship but not the stasis pods, as they were on a completely different system."

"Can you wake them up safely?" Kirk asked them.

Spock nodded, "Yes, but Dr. McCoy should probably examine them first to be sure."

Once they got the doctor's okay they began the process of disabling the stasis pods. Lt. Uhura's translation of the stasis pod's owner's manual on the ship's computer was extremely helpful. They were able to open the pods and transfer the two individuals onto beds. They were still unconscious and Bones ordered the two transferred directly to Enterprise's sickbay.

The third being in the pods was human, had been exposed to the ship's atmosphere long enough that the body had mummified similarly to the ship's captain. The body was reverently placed in a body bag alongside his captor and transferred to the Enterprise's morgue.

Once they were done, Kirk turned to the remaining crew, "Spock, Uhura, Scotty, I'm sure you would like to further investigate this ships. Take as much time as you need. I would like a report when you're done. I am going to see our new guests."

Upon entering the sickbay, Kirk was stopped by Bones. "How are they?"

"Well, considering they've been in stasis for over two and a half centuries, pretty damn good. They're just waking up, but they're still a little groggy. They're not ready to answer any questions."

"Who are they?"

"Well, records before the third world war is pretty sketchy, so until they are more coherent, all I know is that they're healthy, she's human, he's half human, and half other, basically an alien species not in my databank. And she is two months pregnant, the baby is ¼ of the strange alien species, so odds are it's his."

Kirk nodded, "Okay, I'll just go in and introduce myself." Before Bones could stop him, he walked into the hospital room where the two were cuddling on a single bed. "Hello, my name is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Can you tell me your names?"

The two looked at each other in a way that he'd seen long time married couples look at each other, where a single glance can convey a whole conversation in an instant. "Where are we?" the man asked.

"We are currently near the boundaries of the federation of planets territories."

The woman's eyes poped, "What do you mean, Planets?"

"Well, you are currently aboard a Starship in space." Kirk sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this, but the year is 2261, by the calendar of your time. A being who we haven't identified yet, kidnapped the two of you and placed you in stasis pods that slow your aging rate. So, over two hundred and fifty years have passed, and you have only aged days. We don't know why… perhaps it is because of your alien parentage." Kirk surmised.

The looks on the two at the word, 'alien' was abject fear, "I'm human." The man insisted.

"Don't worry." Kirk insisted, "I know that in your time being other than human could have been downright dangerous, but you don't have to worry here. Heck, my first officer is a Vulcan/ human hybrid and I've got other species aboard also." Kirk thought of something, "Nurse Chapel!" he called, "could you please bring a computer monitor and some history discs."

The woman had a look in her eyes that said that she was not ready to trust anyone and that everyone was a potential threat. However he had a feeling that she would refuse to say anything that could be used against them. "Okay." Kirk said, "I'll let Dr. McCoy get back to work. Once he's cleared you I would love you to get a tour of the ship and meet some of our highly diverse crewmen and women."

TBC…

A/N: this is the beginning of a slight crossover I thought of. Can you guess who these two individuals are? Please review soon, and coming up, more Nyota/Spock moments!


	7. Being Human

**Destiny's Hand**

**Chapter 5: Being Human**

On the alien ship, Uhura and Spock had finished a brief translation of the alien's logs. From what they had so far, in the earth year 2000, this Alien who was a scientist, had become aware of a battle going on among a small group of teenagers native of a town called Roswell, New Mexico, and a group of non-humans that he'd never encountered before. In early 2001 he was able to apprehend one of the aliens. That was the individual who's chamber had been damaged, apparently. And after years of trying was able to apprehend two of the humans, in 2009 only to find that one was only partially human and that the other was carrying a ¼ alien ¾ human child. It was then that he left for his isolated lab, but before he reached it, his ship was caught in a asteroid field which damaged the systems. The last log entry noted that he could have never topped his latest find anyway.

Uhura slumped in the chair, "I can't believe how sick this guy was. Those poor people. And this guy, he's half human like you. I've heard stories of the 20th and early 21st centuries, alien hunters. He probably hid his alien half for fear of being dissected!"

Spock nodded, "Humans are famous for acting out of fear." They made their way to Kirk's office.

After Kirk read their reports he sighed, "I tried talking to our guests, but they weren't very open."

"Perhaps I should talk to them." Spock suggested, "If they see a non-human, they may be more receptive."

"Good idea." Kirk answered, "I get the feeling that they still don't believe that they're on a starship in the 22nd century."

When Kirk, Spock and Uhura reached sickbay the nurse was showing the two dark haired strangers the food processor. When asked to request a food, the man asked for chocolate cake with tobasco sauce. "Weird." Kirk mumbled, "So," he started out loud, "What do you think?"

The woman eyed him skeptically, "It is all pretty convincing, the history tapes, this food processor, someone came into sickbay with a cut and she picked up a tool and magically healed it. But there is something you can do that just might convince me."

"Anything." Spock answered truthfully.

"Let me touch you."

"Liz." The man said out of reflex, but Kirk didn't comment wanting to gain their trust for their own sake. With complete trust, Kirk stepped forward and put his hands into hers.

The first thing he thought of was carnival fortune tellers in county fairs back home in Iowa. When their hands met he felt a shock and the woman pulled her hands away from him, "That can't be." She whispered.

"What did you see?" The man asked.

"Max, I saw a tan colored planed implode into what looked like a black hole."

Spock frowned, "How do you know this?"

The woman, Liz, answered, "I saw it when I touched your friend."

"Humans are not capable of mind melding." Spock answered with scientific knowledge.

"I get visions when I touch things. Don't believe me?" She held out her hands. Spock was skeptical but placed his hands in hers. She looked at him with serious eyes, "I saw the two of you," She pointed at Spock and Uhura, "You were alone and the woman was in labor… there was so much blood." She whispered, "Stay on the Enterprise when you get pregnant, otherwise she will die during childbirth."

Uhura stepped forward, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I saw it."

"Who are you?"

They sighed, looked at each other and answered truthfully to that for the first time in seven years, "I am Max Evans," the man answered, "this is my wife, Elizabeth Parker Evans,"

"Call me Liz."

Uhura was fascinated, she had to ask the next question, "Which one of your parents was from another planet?"

Max sighed, "I was adopted. Both of my parents were human. It's a long story. Let's just say that I lived on earth my entire life and was raised human."

"What was it like?" Uhura asked, "Being an alien."

"All I ever wanted was to live a normal life. Finish high school, go to college, have a career, but most of all, be with Liz," He looked at his wife, "I have been in love with her since I was sixteen years old, and all I ever wanted to be was to be a good man for her. But for the last seven years… we were on the run from FBI who either wanted to study us or just kill us."

At that moment, Dr. McCoy interrupted, "I _hate_ to interrupt, but our guests need to eat."

Thrilled that they'd gotten this far, they at least trusted them enough to tell them this much, Kirk nodded, "All right, Liz, Max, I will leave you both in Dr. McCoy's capable hands."

Once Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura, and Captain Kirk had left, Nurse Chapel and Dr. Bones turned to their patients, "Max, I know that in your time fear of the unknown caused mankind to cause some of the greatest atrocities of our history, and because of that you had to fear for your life and live your life in hiding. But I just want to assure you, that is not an issue in our time. We live within the United Federation of Planets, which includes countless planets and species."

Liz sat up at that. "Does it include a planet called Antar?"

"Antar?" Chapel asked.

"That is the planet I was originally from." Max was from, "I, along with three other people died on Antar during a war and were genetically engineered human bodies. Have you ever heard of the 1947 Roswell Crash?"

"Vaguely." Bones answered.

"That was our ship that crashed that day. We were in incubation pods and we were born as 6 year olds in 1989. I have very few memories of my first life, but would like to find my planet."

"I'll search the database." Bones vowed. "I just wanted to let you know that I did a complete exam while you both were still unconscious. You both are in perfect health. Mrs. Evans, you are in more than perfect health, the tests we performed included a pregnancy test. It came up positive, congratulations."

"I suspected, but hadn't taken a pregnancy test yet." Liz said, "I'm sorry I hadn't told you that I suspected, Max."

"It doesn't matter, I love you so much, and our child. Honey, we're having a baby!" Bones smiled as he saw tears in both their eyes as they celebrated their good news. Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel silently backed out of the room to leave them alone.

Lt. Uhura and Cmdr Spock's shifts had long since been over, so they made their way to their quarters to enjoy a quiet evening together. When they were alone, Nyota pulled Spock into a deep hug and kiss.

"I love you," Nyota whispered in his ear, "I am so happy that we live in a time where I can love you and have children with you and not fear for their futures."

Spock left he's forehead leaning against hers. "Indeed," He whispered, his emotions breaking through, "We surely are blessed."

"Spock, I was thinking… I don't want to wait until we get back to earth to get married. Let's get married now and then when we get back to Earth, we can have a ceremony for our families." Nyota said in a rush, "I love you so much, and I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife."

Spock's lips twitched, which was as much of a smile as he ever showed, "There is nothing I would like more."

TBC…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I always write my best stuff at work when it's dead!) Please Review!


	8. To Antar and Beyond

Destiny's Hand

Chapter 8: To Antar and Beyond

Dr. McCoy had done a search of anyone in the Starfleet database who's DNA indicated that they were related to their new guests. He knew it was a long shot, but was surprised to find that a young crewman who worked in Engineering contained some DNA from both Max and Liz, the same genetic markers that is found in their unborn child. When he presented this discovery to the captain, Jim was shocked, "How is that possible?"

"Well," Spock spoke in, "the only logical explanation that I can think of, is that they end up back in their own time. We have encountered two time travelers, including a future version of myself."

"If they end up back in their own time, how?"

"Of that I am unsure. I have been working with them to find the location of Antar. Apparently they have had Space Flight since at least the early 1900s by your calendar. Max told me that he doesn't remember much from his first life."

"Can you help him remember with your mind-meld thing?"

"If he allows me to." Spock said.

"In the meantime," Kirk said, "I'll try and contact future you. Perhaps he knows something that could help us."

That evening, Max and Liz were asked to join Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura and Mr. Spock in the Captain's dining room. When they arrived, Kirk tried to explain everything. "Earlier today Dr. McCoy tried to find out if either of you had any relatives alive today, and he found one."

Max stood up, "A descendant of my son?"

Bones shook his head, "The person we found had genetic material that can be found in your genetic structure along with your wife's."

"How can you know that it's ours?" Liz asked. "How can you pick our DNA after that many generations, and how do we know that the DNA didn't come from Max's sister and one of my relatives farther down the line?"

"Because they are the same genetic marker found in your unborn child." Bones explained.

"We are here, now," Max exclaimed, "how can we have descendants in this time period?"

Mr. Spock answered, "We believe that at some point after you were taken, you returned to continue your lives in the 21st century."

"Time travel." Liz groaned, "Not again!"

"You have time traveled before?" Uhura asked.

"When I was 17, Max's future self came to me and told me that if I didn't break up with current Max, the world would end."

Spock's lips twitched, "Am I correct in assuming that you were able to save the world together?"

"It's a long story." Max said, but at their insistence, he let out the details of that horrible year that nearly took him from Liz forever. "We were able to defeat our enemies on earth only to find out that had betrayed us to Kavar, and then we had to deal with the human threat, like the Air Force and the FBI. That's who we have been running from for the past seven years."

Uhura looked shocked, "Given this information, do we really want to find Antar? And do you really want to go back to the 21st Century?"

Kirk sighed, "We have orders. Plus, it's been two hundred and fifty years. What are the chances that this Kavar is still around?"

Max shook his head, "I don't know, I can't remember what their lifespans is. But based on those I've met, it's a lot longer than the human lifespan. But I'm not even sure if we can find Antar. Liz is the the only one who actually saw what our route was on the way to Earth."

"Wait, Liz?" Uhura asked.

"When we get 'close,' an intimate 'close' we see flashes from each other's heads." Liz explained.

Spock approached her, "Vulcans have a special ability, we can meld our mind with others. If you'll let me, I could see what you saw, and together we can find Antar."

Liz looked at Max, silently asking what he thought, and at Max's nod she turned back to Cmdr Spock, "All right, I'll help you find Antar, but I want to warn you, if you see anything other than stars…"

"Your secrets are safe with me."

Liz laid on the couch in Max's arms, and Spock leaned over her, and placed his two hands on her face, "My mind to your mind…" he said to initiate the meld.

In Liz's mind, Spock was hit by images, a teenager with brown hair, two young women with blond hair, her friends, he assumed, a middle aged couple who he felt were her parents, and then there was Max. Spock felt how strongly and intensely she felt for her husband, the turning point in her life when he was shot and was saved by Max. Finally he was able to reach the part of her memories that contained images of stars, and as he experienced what she experienced, he found himself becoming… aroused."

When he separated from her mind, he was panting heavily. Her mind was… unique among humans. That must be her gift, and the reason the change in her had happened so effortlessly.

Nyota approached him, and when she touched his shoulder, he pulled her in kissing her deeply, enthralled in the feelings he was experiencing. "Spock." She whispered.

"Right, sorry. It was, interesting."

"Did you find the space around their planet, anything we can use to pinpoint its location?" Kirk asked.

"I believe I did." Spock said, "Mr. Evans indicated that their ship first arrived on Earth in 1947. One of the first things I saw was a blue Nebula, and a star that was becoming a black hole. Now, 300 years is nothing in the life of Stars. They should look much the same today as they did centuries before."

Spock went through the computer's database, and after a thorough search of images, he stopped at one. "Liz you found a picture of the Nebula in the year 2000, probably taken by the Hubble telescope. At that time the five planets were lining up to create a V like shape. Now, if we are correct, it is along a straight path from Antar to Earth, your planet would logically be somewhere in that direction. Here are 5 M Class planets all relatively close to each other."

"Wow, that'll take us at least 4 months at Warp 8." Nyota said.

Kirk nodded, "Let me contact Starfleet, and if they okay it, we'll go for a first contact mission."

Alone, Max enveloped Liz in a hug, "I know what you're thinking, and don't. No matter what we find, my place is with you and our baby, whether that be here or back in the 21st century."

"Yeah, but what if your people need you, are you really going to turn your back on them?"

"It's been centuries. They've probably worked out their differences and are peaceful now."

"But what if…"

"If they're still at war, after all this time, they won't listen to me, a hybrid who looks and acts completely human. I don't even remember more than a few images. I'm not King Zan anymore. I am Max Evans, husband and father."

Once Starfleet okayed the journey they turned and headed towards where they believed was Antar. But on the way they would be stopping for a visit with Spock Prime to see if he had any ideas on how they would send Liz and Max back to the 21st Century."

"His name isn't Kahn is it?" Spock asked when Kirk called ahead.

"No."

"Good. So, you found evidence that these two will be returned to the past?"

"We have the DNA evidence. We looked into records in the time period and can't find anything that proves it one way or the other, and I am not sure how to do it."

"Will you allow me to come aboard, I think I can help."

Meanwhile, current Spock was with Nyota, "The logical time to send them would be after they were taken, probably the amount of time that they were in the future." Spock said. He and Nyota were going over what they knew of those 5 planets. The Vulcans had tried to make first contact with them centuries ago, but they had basically told them to 'go away and leave them alone.'

"Yes, but they'll probably want to go through with this first contact before they return." Uhura said.

The planets that included Antar that Max Evans was originally from, was a 4 months journey from their current possession, and they would pass earth and New Vulcan, so they would be picking up Spock Prime and Sarek on the way and then they were to stop at earth to get an Earth ambassador who specializes on these kinds of first contact. "Spock," Nyota asked, "What happened to you during the mind meld? You were so… emotional when you came out of it."

"Well, emotional transfergence is a side effect of a mind meld, and apparently, when Liz saw the stars, she and her husband… then boyfriend, were engaging in… intimate activities."

"Oh!!" Uhura said, realizing that the mind meld was what had made her fiancé aroused. "Well, do you need an outlet," She kissed him, "for those emotions?" And after that words weren't needed.

After a month they'd reached New Vulcan and it took another two weeks to get back to earth. From there they would travel another 2 ½ months to reach Antar.

By the time they reached earth, Liz was 4 months pregnant, and she would feel her child, a small bump under her heart. The doctor had insisted on doing a physical, so they found out that their child had inherited alien DNA as well as human, but from them both. Apparently her mutation had gone to the genetic level.

Meanwhile, Nyota was in constant contact with her mother. Enterprise would be at Earth Spacedock for one day, and that day would be her wedding day.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, another slow day at Canobie Lake Park… which always gives me my best writing! I can't wait for your reviews!


End file.
